Solid state storage systems are attractive because they are rugged and data persistent without power. One type of solid state memory device is based on resistive switching devices that exhibit a memristive behavior. A memristive device can be programmed to be in an “on” state with a low resistance or an “off” state with a high resistance. Such memristive devices may be fabricated in a crossbar with a high cell density. In a memristive crossbar, there are multiple memristive devices on each column or row wire. To program or read the value of a memristive device, a corresponding write or read voltage is applied to that device through the column and the row wires of the selected memristive device.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.